An induction heating device for heating a target heating object such as a pan inductively using a heating coil is recently widely spread as its excellent features such as safety, cleanliness, and high efficiency has come to be recognized. Patent Citation 1 discloses an induction cooking device capable of indicating a portion of a heating coil or the vicinity of an outer circumference of the heating coil by indicating means when a power source is turned on. Thus, the user can see whether the power source is turned on or not, and recognize a position (a heating unit) where the target heating object should be placed. Accordingly, it makes the device very convenient.
Patent Citation 1: JP 2001-297863 A